The broad objective of this program of research is to identify children at risk for physical and mental health problems during the important transition into kindergarten. The research will employ a multi-method, theoretically based approach to provide knowledge that can be directly translated into practical use. The specific aims are threefold: to identify factors that explain individual differences in children's physiological responses to stressful events; to determine whether individual differences in children's physiological responses account for variability in physical health outcomes; to investigate whether individual differences in children's physiological responses also account for variability in mental health outcomes, particularly internalizing symptoms. Of particular interest is the role of parent child-attachment relationships in predicting children's neuroendocrine responses and mental and physical health functioning during the transition to kindergarten, a naturally occurring source of stress in children's lives. The study will involve a short-term longitudinal design during which child and parent report measures of mental and physical health symptoms will be collected, as will daily saliva samples that assess neuroendocrine activity. Specifically, approximately six weeks prior to kindergarten entry, children and their parents will complete an in-home interview during which children's attachment relationships will be assessed. Questionnaires concerning children's temperament and physical and mental health, and questionnaires concerning parents' mental health will also be administered. Parents and children will be trained to collect the saliva samples. Parents will then complete brief assessments of their children's health and well being over the phone or via e-mail at the following intervals: 1 week prior, the week of, and 1 week after kindergarten entry. At these intervals, parents will also collect three weekday morning saliva samples from children. A second home interview with children and their parents will be conducted 6 weeks after kindergarten entry to obtain more detailed information concerning changes in children's physical and mental health following kindergarten entry. Finally, 6 months after kindergarten entry, information concerning the number of school absences will be obtained.[unreadable] [unreadable] This project has the potential to (a) advance understanding of patterns of physical and mental health functioning when children are exposed to stressful events and (b) identify factors in children and their environments that may put some children at greater risk for increased problems. Given that children who have poor health (physical and mental) in childhood are at risk for similarly poor health in adulthood, it is critical to identify risk factors so that interventions can be targeted early and effectively.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]